


La culpa de los que sobreviven

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Death, Drabble Collection, Gen, Introspection, Survivor Guilt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Estás condenado a ver vidas quebrarse en lugar de la tuya, sin el coraje de hacer nada.O de admitir que es toda tu culpa.





	La culpa de los que sobreviven

**La culpa de los que sobreviven **

  1. **_ Una vida por una vida _**

La muerte no siempre es igual.

Te puedes abandonar al destino o puedes luchar contra de eso. Y perder.

Y ahora que te das cuenta de cómo tus padres fueron a la guerra, para la razón equivocada, tu cabeza parece explotar, llena de voces e imágenes que querrías guardar afuera, que pero todavía de persiguen.

Tu madre, frente a ti, que implora y ruega sólo para salvar tu vida, sin pensar en la propia.

Sus lágrimas, ocultadas mal por un velo de orgullo, revelan que tu padre se fue al encuentro con su destino ya, y que lo mismo está a punto de pasar con ella.

_Por tu culpa. _

  1. **_ Sin tiempo ni razón _**

No hay batalla.

No hay explicaciones, no hay lágrimas, no hay defensa.

Sólo la muerte, llegada muy temprano y de manera muy absurda.

Mira fijo mucho tiempo el hombre frente a ti, poco más que larva, y el odio posee tu mente, haciendo ciega la furia que sientes.

Lo detestas, odias su desprecio por la vida y por todo lo que representa, odias la manera como la existencia de un chico acabó de ser cortada, sólo porque estaba en el lugar peor de todos.

Sólo porque estaba contigo.

Porque odias a Voldemort, pero dentro de ti sabes que, al final, _la culpa es tuya. _

  1. **_ La muerte silenciosa_**

Hay algo dulce en esta enésima defunción.

Se puede morir estrellándose al suelo, con un ruido sordo como testigo de lo que acabó de pasar.

Y se puede morir tumbándose despacio, dejando viva la decepcionada esperanza que no haya ocurrido de verdad.

Así se fue Sirius.

Te arrodillas, gritas, das voz a esa muerte silenciosa, en que no puedes creer de verdad.

Lloras y te desesperas, querrías correr pero estás parado.

No hay nada que puedas hacer, sino pagar el arancel de tus errores, de tu impulsividad, que esta noche se fue letal.

Porque lo amabas, pero su muerte ocurrió _por tu culpa. _

** _4.El olor del final_ **

Un niño ya no va a tener una madre y un padre, como a ti.

Una madre y un padre, ya no van a tener a un hijo.

Demasiado, demasiado dolor.

Se enrosca a las paredes del castillo, impregna el aire con el olor insufrible de carne muerta.

Muerte, durante una batalla sin sentido. Quien combate por el dominio y quien por la salvación de lo que cree, pero mueren todos de la misma manera.

Mueren, por culpa de un loco que se burla de la muerte y de ti, que viste demasiada muerte.

Estás condenado a ver vidas quebrarse en lugar de la tuya, sin el coraje de hacer nada.

O de admitir que es _toda tu culpa. _

  1. **_ La culpa de los que sobreviven_**

Se acabó.

Se acabó.

El sol salió, y pequeñas sonrisas empiezan a aparecer en las caras de los sobrevivientes.

El mundo saluda un nuevo amanecer, consciente que la muerte está lejos.

Tú querrías sonreír también, gritar por la felicidad, empezar a vivir esa existencia que te fue negada.

Pero no puedes.

Ahora puedes vivir, mientras muchos perdieron la posibilidad de hacerlo.

Ahora puedes respirar, pero dentro de ti hay un peso considerable que no puede ser ignorado.

La muerte se escapó, junta a Voldemort.

Y encontró sitio dentro de ti, que nunca podrás ser libre de su peso.

El peso de la _culpa_ que, lo sabes, es enteramente _tuya_.


End file.
